


Just One More Night

by KatieComma



Series: Mac + Jack + Nick [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Holy crap this is 11K of just threesome porn, M/M, MacDaltonStokes, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure and Absolute Porn, Smut, Threesome, Well someone needed to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Jack and Mac are in Vegas on vacation when Jack runs into his ex: Nick Stokes.After dinner together, they go back to Jack's hotel room and things get... intense.Mac interrupts them and comes to a realization: Jack's still in love with Nick... but maybe that's not such a bad thing.





	Just One More Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becauseimawinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimawinchester/gifts), [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> This fic is entirely the fault of becauseimawinchester, nevcolleil and the George Eads Thirst Club.
> 
> I blame all of you.
> 
> For the sake of this AU... it's set in season 2 of Mac sometime... but for Nick it's around season 10-11ish of CSI...

What a weird night. Jack had not expected… well… any of it. First he hadn’t expected to run into an ex while on vacation. Second, he hadn’t expected the stir of butterflies in his stomach at the sight of his ex; ok, not just the sight, but the sound of his voice and his warm proximity. Third, he hadn’t expected to have such a damn good time at dinner with said ex.

All in in all, Jack Dalton had rarely felt stranger, unless he’d been drugged. And he’d been drugged often enough to know exactly what it felt like. And it definitely wasn’t something his ex would ever do; Nick Stokes wasn’t that kinda guy. He was an honest to god man of the law, and there wasn’t a dishonest bone in the guy’s whole body. Wasn’t a bad looking bone in the man’s whole body either. Jack had forgotten, maybe for the best, just how handsome Nick was. All sharp jaw, warm dark eyes and beautiful laugh lines. And that smile… god how Jack loved to make him smile. And that was just Nick’s face.

Jack could barely remember how they’d ended up in the elevator together. Once the door opened on the floor where his suite was, Jack realized just what a terrible idea it was. But Nick had insisted on being a gentleman, and walking Jack home. Not that Jack needed protection. Nick knew what he was: a gun carrying government agent full of secrets. But Nick was a southern gentleman through and through, just like Jack, and a gentleman always walked his date home. Though Jack wasn’t entirely sure there weren’t ulterior motives at hand.

So when they stepped off the elevator of the 34th floor of the Tangiers Hotel in Las Vegas, Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

“I got it from here hoss,” Jack said, turning to Nick.

Nick smiled and looked down in that shy, coy way he always had. How could anyone want to hide a smile that great was beyond Jack. That endearing movement clasped at Jack’s heart and squeezed… hard. For the life of him he was having the hardest time remembering exactly why they didn’t work out. But then it hit him like a train: government secrets and lies had come between them. Same old story for every relationship Jack Dalton had ever had.

Nick looked back up at Jack, smile in place. “A proper gentleman always sees his date to the door,” Nick said.

Jack shook his head. “I told you man, this wasn’t a date,” he said as he started toward his room: the suite at the far end of the hall. “I got somebody in my life now, and it’s a permanent situation.”

“I know, I know,” Nick replied, and though he followed Jack down the hall, his grin faded.

“Alright then, this is me,” Jack said as he stepped up to the door and fished for his keycard.

Nick was standing just behind him. Too close behind him.

“You know I have that whole Delta Force spidey sense thing, right?” Jack asked, fingers fumbling in his pockets for that damn keycard. His leather jacket creaked with each movement in the silent hallway. “And you’re standin’ a bit too close.” If he could just get inside the room, and away, it would be ok. But his blood was roaring in his ears, his body hot, his breath starting to come faster, and his fingers just couldn’t function.

“Yeah, I know,” Nick said, too soft, and too close. The heartbreak in that voice almost floored Jack. One of the things that had been hard about using Nick as a cover relationship when he’d been working deep cover in Vegas had been his inability to keep from breaking the man’s heart. Jack had always just wanted to hold Nick and keep him safe. Especially after all the shit he’d been through.

“Then why ain’t you backin’ up?” Jack asked, giving up on the search for his key entirely, but still facing the door.

“I don’t know,” Nick admitted, longing and sadness and excitement all wrapped up in those words. “I can’t, I guess. Why aren’t you pushing me away?”

Jack closed his eyes and tried not to think about how badly he wanted to pull Nick close. But that wasn’t right. He had somebody else now.

“Just one more kiss Jack? One last time?” Nick asked. And Jack knew the man well enough to hear the rest of the request there. One more kiss, one more time together, one more night.

“If you tell me ‘what happens in Vegas’… so help me,” Jack half-threatened, but the joke in it broke the tension.

Jack suddenly remembered the feel of sitting on that card all through dinner and pulled it from his back pocket, pressing it against the door sensor which turned green and clicked. Jack pushed the door open and turned to say goodbye. He gulped heavily at what he saw.

Nick’s smile was gone, his face an open invitation, all lust and want and need. Jack had forgotten the intensity that Nick put into everything he did. It was incredible to be the focus of that intensity. Nick stepped into the doorway. His eyes flicked down to Jack’s lips and back up to his eyes, before he darted his tongue out.

“You think I could get a cup of coffee, before I go?” Nick asked. Holy good lord did he ever not want a cup of coffee. Nick had definitely lost some of his scruples since they’d been together. Or he was just desperate.

“Fresh outta coffee,” Jack choked out, unable to stop staring at Nick.

Nick stepped closer, over the threshold now. Jack didn’t move back, he would stand his ground, hold the line.

“Got anything else…” Nick faltered, swallowing heavily. “To wet my whistle?”

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, which was the worst possible thing he could have done. The smell of Nick filled him up: still that same old deodorant he’d always bought, with that tang of masculinity sneaking through. Jack remembered suddenly what Nick’s sweat tasted like when licked up off his soft, perfect skin. The way that tasting made Nick writhe and buck under him.

Before Jack knew what was happening, Nick had him up against the wall and the hotel room door was swinging shut behind them. Nick’s lips were the same as he remembered: soft and unrelenting, but he’d learned some new tricks over the years: teasing and playing in ways he’d never done when they were together. 

Much to Jack’s shame, he kissed Nick back desperately. If this was the last kiss forever, then it was gonna be a good one. Nick held Jack’s cheeks, and Jack grabbed desperately at Nick’s body pulling him close. They were both hard, rubbing bodies against each other instinctively.

And then Jack’s mind cleared: what in the hell was he doing? He pushed back hard, but Nick had become a solid wall of beautiful muscle in the years they’d been apart, and it was harder than he remembered to push him off.

“No,” Jack gasped against Nick’s mouth when he’d managed to make enough space between them to talk. “We can’t… I can’t.”

“I missed you Jack,” Nick said, not moving back any further. “I wish it would have worked. I really loved you, you know. Still do Jacky boy.”

Jack let their foreheads come together, their breath shared. “Me too Nicky.” And he meant it. He’d always love Nick for so many reasons. 

It had made sense for his cover to be gay at the time, so to really sell it he’d met Nick and started the first relationship with another man he’d ever had. And man had that opened doors Jack had never thought about, never considered. And those doors had led to his current relationship. But despite the emotions that had become involved during the whole thing, it had been based on a lie, a made up persona. And after being lied to for so long, it just wasn’t something Nick could get past. And Jack understood, and had walked away. But Nick had really changed him, fundamentally, and he would always love Nick for that. Apparently it wasn’t as one-sided as he’d always thought.

“I know it won’t ever work,” Nick said softly, not sounding totally convinced. “But hell if I don’t miss you sometimes. I wish we could have just one more night. We never really got to say goodbye. Not properly.”

Jack wanted to wrap his arms around the other Texan and just hold him, give him what he wanted.

A warm voice cut the moment in two. “Woah, woah, woah, get away from him!” Mac yelled, his boots soft on the plush carpet.

Jack planted a hand square in the middle of Nick’s chest and shoved him so hard he bounced against the other wall in the hallway.

“What’s going on?” Mac asked, hurt lighting up his perfect blue eyes as he looked from Nick to Jack and back again.

“Nothin’, nothin’s going on,” Jack said unconvincingly. He coughed to cover his nervousness and stood up from where he’d leaned against the wall. “I thought you were out… with your buddy what’s his name… at the thing… the Circus or something.”

“Yeah, well there was a mixup with the tickets,” Mac countered, arms crossed on his chest, “and I thought you were just having a casual dinner with your ex.”

Jack tried not to look guilty, which he knew always resulted in him looking more guilty, but he couldn’t resist trying because the hurt on Mac’s face was like a knife in his gut. “Nicky here was just walkin’ me home like a gentleman, and he was just on his way out.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Nick said, motioning to the door. “Just on my way…”

Mac cut him off. “I heard what you said.”

Jack stepped toward Mac, and it was such a great sign that he didn’t shy away. “You know how people get, sentimental and all that,” Jack said. And then he pulled out the unfair, but big, guns: “It’s like whenever you and Nikki get in a room together you know? All that stuff you guys shared, it don’t just go away.”

Mac’s hurt faded, and instead he looked sympathetic, his gaze shifting back and forth from Jack to Nick. He started saying something that Jack couldn’t make out, and then Mac cleared his throat and started again. “You guys really… cared about each other.”

“A’course,” Nick said before Jack could say anything. “Always will. But some things just aren’t… meant to be.” The sadness in that voice made Jack want to turn and take Nick into his arms, but he held his ground. That wasn’t his job anymore.

“I heard what you said,” Mac repeated, his eyes were trained over Jack’s shoulder at Nick.

“Yeah well,” Nick answered, and Jack could hear the charming smile in his voice. “Get these two softies together and it’s mushy emotions all over the place.”

Mac ignored the attempt to break the tension and continued, still watching Nick. “I heard what you said about still loving each other,” Mac’s eyes flicked back to Jack, but there was no accusation there, only understanding. “And about not saying goodbye.” And then Mac’s jaw clenched for a moment, the way it did when he was nervous, or he had an idea that Jack might not like. “About one last night together.” Mac swallowed heavily and moved his eyes to Jack.

Jack frowned, felt his eyebrows try to meet in the middle of his forehead. Despite the fact that Mac wasn’t angry or upset, but seemed to be saying something Jack couldn’t comprehend, Jack felt the need to defend himself. “Naw Mac, you know I’d never…”

“But what if it was ok, Jack?” Mac asked.

Jack was pretty sure his heart stopped. That his blood had stopped running through his body. What in the hell was happening?

“What if, what was ok?” Jack sputtered.

“I think he’s suggesting…” Nick trailed off, and Jack heard him move closer on the soft carpeting of the hall.

Mac smiled, but it wasn’t a wily smile, nothing mischievous. It was kind and generous and soft and loving. “What happens in Vegas, right?”

Jack’s brain stopped alongside his heart and his jaw dropped so far that Mac huffed a laugh.

When he finally got back online, Jack’s words came automatically. “Mac, that’s not… you don’t have to feel like…”

Mac stepped close and took Jack’s shoulders, the touch steadying him. “Jack, do you want this?”

Jack answered without thinking. “I want you Mac.”

Mac smiled. “Well, I’ll be there too.”

Jack breathed deep, but it didn’t help the lack of oxygen going to his brain so he leaned forward and planted his head on Mac’s shoulder while he took deep breaths and tried not to hyperventilate.

“Do you want this Jack?” Mac asked again.

Did Jack want it? Who in the hell in their right mind wouldn’t want to play out that fantasy? The two men he loved in one room together? _Together_ together… It was a Grade A quality porno fantasy.

“Pinch me, am I dreamin’?” Jack asked before he could stop himself.

Two sharp pinches: one to his left arm, one to his right, and then the shared laughter of Nick and Mac.

“I like him,” Nick said.

“You ok, Jack?” Mac asked, pushing Jack back so he could look him in the face.

“Don’t feel like I’m gonna faint now, so yeah I think I’m good,” Jack answered. “Is this… really ok with you Mac? I ain’t gonna do nothin’ that’s gonna mess with us.”

Mac kissed him, and they softly opened their lips to each other in that soft sensual way they had of kissing. He pulled back long before Jack was ready. Jack kept his eyes closed, and Mac spoke against his lips.

“You said you love him,” Mac said.

Jack was reluctant, but there were no secrets between them. “Yeah.”

“Well if you gave him that, Jack Wyatt Dalton, he’s really important to you,” Mac said. “So he’s important to me too.”

Mac stepped away, and Jack opened his eyes. Mac walked past him toward Nick. Jack leaned back against the wall, the world spinning around him a little. With no more preamble, Mac leaned forward and kissed Nick. And damn if that wasn’t the hottest thing Jack had ever seen in his life. There was no surge of jealousy in him, because he knew what was his. Their kiss was chaste for a minute before Mac opened his mouth to Nick, and Jack watched their tongues meet and mingle, trading their tastes back and forth. Nicky’d always had a very talented tongue. Mac took Nick’s face in his hand, Nick fisted his hands in Mac’s shirt.

“I’m stuck in a porno.” Jack realized too late he was talking and not just thinking the words.

Mac and Nick’s kiss broke into laughter and they turned toward Jack, still holding each other, leaning into each other. Both sets of eyes focused on him, Jack felt intoxicated.

“What happens in Vegas,” Jack said with a grin.

“Come here Jack,” Mac said, turning away from Nick, grabbing the lapels of Jack’s leather jacket and tugging him close, away from the wall. Their mouths met and it was intoxicating to think of the shared saliva all in one place at once: Jack, Mac and Nick, all moving together inside Jack’s mouth, pushed there by Mac’s tongue. 

Every time was the same with Mac, not in a bad way, but Jack got lost in it. Every sensation washed over him and he was submerged in Mac: taste, touch, smell, feel. Jack slid his hands up into Mac’s hair and kissed him harder. Mac’s hands moved under Jack’s t-shirt, fingers pressing softly at his stomach.

Another set of hands slid up Jack’s shoulders from behind, over the soft leather of his jacket, to pull the collar away from his neck. And then Nick’s lips were tickling the skin on the back of Jack’s neck, kissing and then licking at the spot he’d found so many years ago, the one that drove Jack crazy.

Surrounded. Jack’s entire body tingled with anticipation. It was simultaneously too much and not enough. He already felt overstimulated, but he couldn’t touch and taste everything he wanted to, he just didn’t have enough hands or mouths for that.

Jack groaned into Mac’s mouth when Nick nibbled at the skin just below his ear.

Nick slipped Jack’s jacket down his arms and let it fall on the floor. They were getting closer to skin on skin. And then the idea of skin on skin, all three of them together naked, hit Jack like a freight train and he broke away from Mac’s mouth to nuzzle at his neck and groan again.

The two men pressed hard against him from front and back, and leaned over his shoulder to kiss each other, their breathing and soft noises right next to his ear; those sounds travelled like electricity through his ear, into his mouth to make it water, and then straight down his spine to make him so hard he thought he might black out.

Unable to stay pressed there without doing anything, Jack found Mac’s birthmark and licked and sucked at it. Mac made a wonderful little whining sound in response, and moved his fingers further up inside Jack’s shirt.

As though worried he was being forgotten, despite currently kissing Mac loud and dirty, Nick slid his hands around Jack to grab at Mac’s belt loops, pulling them all harder together, Nick’s interest pressing firmly against Jack.

“Nnnnnicky,” Jack groaned into Mac’s skin.

The kiss fell apart and everyone panted against each other, breath shared between them, wet and warm on the air.

Mac finally broke the silence of huffed breaths and excitement. “We really should get out of the hall,” he said. “We didn’t book a room with a King bed for nothing.” He leaned back to take Jack’s lips with his own in a brief, chaste little kiss before he stepped out of Nick and Jack’s grip and headed for the bedroom.

Once Nick’s fingers weren’t tangled in Mac’s belt loops, he put his arms tight around Jack’s middle from behind. Almost too tight. He set his cheek against Jack’s and held him close. He was shaking a little.

Jack covered Nick’s hands with his own, and turned his face toward him, stubble scraping Nick’s clean shave.

“You ok Nicky?” Jack asked.

Nick didn’t answer, and though it was subtle, his body shook a little more.

“You’re coming too,” Jack said softly. “Right?”

Nick still didn’t answer.

Jack turned in his grip, putting their foreheads together. “Come to bed Nick,” Jack said softly.

Nick’s eyes welled up with emotion, but he nodded gently before coughing to clear the sentimentality in his throat. “Am I dreamin’?” He asked.

“Best damn dream I ever had,” Jack answered with a grin.

Nick laughed.

“Guess I’ll just hang out in here all by myself!” Mac called from further into the suite. It wasn’t scolding, only playful.

“Best not let him get too far ahead without us,” Jack said, taking Nick’s hand and dragging him into the main room.

Nick looked around the suite. “Jeeze louise you guys don’t mess around when you go on vacation.”

Large windows looked out on the strip and the fountains and all the wonderful lights. There was a large TV, big overstuff couch and chair, as well as a small kitchen and bar. A set of double doors were partially open on one wall.

“Lancelot suite,” Jack puffed his chest out, proud of his choice in booking. “Here’s the real selling point though.” Jack casually took Nick’s hand, their fingers tangling together just like they used to, and pushed the double doors open the rest of the way to reveal a large King sized bed framed perfectly into the middle of the bedroom wall. It was made with pristine white sheets and duvet, about a million pillows piled at the head of it.

Nick whistled appreciatively.

Mac stood off to the side, having ditched his boots, his belt hanging loose and undone at his waist, shirt untucked.

“You’re not even undressed yet?” Jack asked, grinning. “What in the hell are you waiting for?”

“I didn’t think you were going to make me do all the work,” Mac said, holding his arms wide in invitation.

Jack squeezed Nick’s fingers tight. “Why don’t you do the honours Nicky?” He used that iron grip to push Nick forward before letting his hand go.

Nick looked back at Jack uncertainly, but Jack just smiled, open and easy in response.

Jack sat down in the big comfortable chair in the corner and started to unlace his boots while Nick walked slowly toward Mac.

“I don’t think…” Mac trailed off as Nick approached. “We haven’t really actually been introduced, which seems weird considering…”

Jack smiled down at his boots as he worked on the laces. He still always tied them tight, and doubled up the knots; habit from army days. Untied bootlaces were just as much of a hazard in a firefight as an IED.

“Nick Stokes,” Nick said.

“MacGyver, but everybody just calls me Mac,” Mac said.

How did that introduction somehow make things more awkward now? There was something weird hanging in the air. Did names make it real?

Jack pulled off his boots and sat back, looking for a way to break the tension that had built a wall between Mac and Nick where they stood a foot away from each other across the room; next to that big old bed that was easily going to hold all three of them. Jack’s body throbbed at the thought, and his eyes almost rolled up in his head.

“Come on now,” Jack said. “I was promised a show, and so far I gotta say I’m disappointed.”

They both shot him a look that should have been chastising, but had way too much smile to it. But when Nick turned back to Mac, there was fire in Mac’s bright baby blues.

“Come here,” Mac said softly to Nick, reaching out to grab his wrist and pull him closer. “It’s best if we do what he wants or…”

“He’ll never shut up about it,” Nick finished, and Jack could hear the smile in his voice. To hear his boys finish each other’s sentences made Jack’s heart clench in his chest.

Nick’s eyes were fixed on the buttons of Mac’s shirt that he was suddenly tackling, but Jack watched Mac’s attention fixed on Nick’s face. Mac looked awed and turned on, his blue eyes wide, pupils large, face sober as he watched Nick quickly tackle each button, his deft scientist’s fingers popping each one easily. Jack absolutely understood the look on Mac’s face. Nick was something else.

Before Nick was done with the buttons, Mac slipped a hand behind his neck and suddenly pulled him in for a hard kiss. Nick wasn’t phased, finishing the buttons while he worked his tongue into Mac’s mouth. The shirt slid from Mac’s pale skin to the floor in a rustle of warm plaid. Nick’s hands ran over that skin, feeling everywhere he could reach before turning to the task of the button on Mac’s Levi’s.

In that moment Jack thought he could definitely sit back and watch this. Watch these two beautiful men, tease and touch and hold and kiss in front of him. And then his brain flipped into overdrive and told him that just watching would never be enough. Especially not on this last night, one more time, with Nick. He needed to touch Nick himself, hold him, coax the sounds from him that he’d memorized years ago. Find new sounds Nick had maybe learned since. Taste the skin, tickle and stroke and kiss and lick.

Nick finally managed the button on Mac’s pants, and they slid to the floor leaving Mac in just his boxers.

Jack surged from the chair, padding quietly over the carpet on his bare feet. He stood behind Nick for a moment, close enough to touch, and watched the way his back muscles shifted under his shirt as he moved his hands all over Mac’s body. That was an urge Jack understood well. Mac’s body was soft and hard at the same time; skin so smooth it should be illegal, mixed with lean muscles that writhed under the skin at the simplest touch. But Nick had really bulked up, and watching his muscles shift under the soft cotton of his t-shirt as he touched Mac was beautiful.

Finally Jack stepped forward and pulled upward on the hem of Nick’s shirt, knuckles strategically tickling skin, until Nick and Mac were forced to stop kissing as the shirt interrupted them. Jack tossed the shirt to the floor, and not so subtly pushed Nick back toward Mac. Their kissing started again in earnest. 

Nick reached a hand back to grab Jack’s erection through his jeans. Jack leaned forward into that hand, lips at Nick’s ear. “Oh Nicky the things I’m gonna do to you.”

To Jack’s surprise, Mac whimpered at those words, his fingers fumbling with Nick’s belt buckle.

Jack smiled as he licked at Nick’s ear. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

Nick’s pants slid to the floor in a heap, gravity pulling on his heavy belt buckle. Nick kicked the pants aside. Nick’s fingers slid from Jack’s excitement to unbutton and lower the zipper of his jeans. Jack’s skinny jeans failed to fall though, too tight to shed without a little help.

Jack stepped back, and Nick’s hand tried to follow him, grasping at empty air. Once Jack was out of reach, Nick turned that hand back to Mac, sliding it up to grip in the blonde hair that Jack loved so much.

And that’s when Jack noticed something he hadn’t entirely thought about before. He watched them kiss, tongues meeting, and found himself, as always, drawn to Mac’s birthmark, just under his jawline. And he watched as it moved with each open and close of his jaw, each movement of his tongue flicking in and out of Nick’s mouth, each little groan that made him shiver. Jack had never seen the birthmark anything but still, when he was ready to kiss it, or had just kissed it. Never moving over Mac’s skin as he mouthed at someone else. And then it was gone when Nick’s hand shifted, holding Mac’s cheek as their kisses got messier.

Jack turned his attention back to Nick. The roll of his back muscles was mesmerizing. Man had he ever put on some muscle. And the way it moved was intoxicating; little waves under his skin.

Jack slid his jeans off, boxers following, and tossed them to the side before he returned to Nick, the need to feel those muscles under his mouth overwhelming.

Jack started with kisses along Nick’s shoulders. Nick keened into Mac’s mouth. It wasn’t that Nick’s excitement spurred him on, Jack was being utterly selfish and just needed to taste. So he opened his mouth on the next round of kisses and sucked soft little wet marks across Nick’s upper back, feeling those muscles shift pleasantly with every sound Nick made.

Jack wondered what these muscles would look like, feel like, when Nick was tensed with pleasure. When he came and his whole body tightened. Jack craved it like air, needed to see what this body that he knew well, but that looked different now, would do under the same circumstances. Jack wanted to make it all happen.

The taste wasn’t enough. Jack flattened his tongue on Nick’s shoulder blade and drew his tongue across Nick’s upper back.

Nick tore his mouth from Mac. “That feels so good Jack,” he hissed into the air.

Jack pulled back for a second, and met eyes with Mac. Mac grinned and started kissing down Nick’s neck on the opposite side to Jack. They nipped and kissed and licked and bit at Nick’s shoulders while he fell apart between them, his hips grinding into Mac while he reached back and grabbed Jack’s hips to pull them all together.

Jack stopped and stepped away again, and this time Nick actually whined, despite Mac’s continued attention on his skin. That noise went straight through Jack like a bolt of lightning, and he couldn’t help but set a reassuring hand on Nick’s lower back.

“I’m right here Nick baby,” Jack said just before he slipped his fingers into Nick’s waistband and pulled his underwear to the floor. He kissed his way down as he went, lower back, ass, thighs, calves.

Jack walked around them so he was behind Mac. His blonde hair was all over the place from Nick’s hands.

“Your turn baby,” Jack said into Mac’s ear. He put his hands on Mac’s shoulders and pushed and pulled at the same time to turn him around in Nick’s arms. Nick nuzzled into Mac’s hair and started kissing the back of his neck. Jack understood that urge well; something about those golden blonde strands was impossible and beautiful and craved.

Mac and Jack locked eyes. Mac’s chest moved quickly with anticipation, his stomach muscles contracting with excitement.

Jack pulled Mac’s underwear to the floor, but this time stopped there on his knees.

“Oh god Jack,” Mac said, before Jack even did anything.

Jack couldn’t help but smile at that, but he didn’t pause long before he licked teasingly at Mac and then took him all the way into his mouth. Deep inside, a few long, slow slides of his lips up and down with a flick of his tongue just how Mac liked. Mac leaned back into Nick for support, but was silent. 

Mac wasn’t a big noisemaker during sex. At first Jack had tried to wring noises from him, but that wasn’t the way Mac worked, and Jack had figured out quickly that the quieter Mac got, the better he was feeling. So Jack started to take pride in the absolute silence of their bedroom.

But Jack didn’t want anyone’s night to end so soon, and Mac wasn’t making a noise. So he pulled off and stood back up. Mac’s eyes were closed, Nick nibbling at his earlobe. Mac had turned his head to expose his neck and ear more for Nick. Jack almost felt dizzy with the way they were responding to each other, the obvious want in each shift of their bodies and touch of their tongues, fingers, lips. 

God they just all fit together, and they weren’t even doing more than pretty vanilla foreplay so far. Jack shuddered to think of what was ahead of him. He felt overwhelmed and suddenly needed to sit down, so he stepped back toward the bed, sat down against the headboard and threw his legs out in front of him.

Nick turned Mac toward the bed, reached around, and took Mac in hand; slow steady strokes that Jack could tell from where he was watching weren’t nearly tight enough for any kind of real satisfaction. But holy hell if it didn’t look good. Nick and Mac both staring at Jack, while Mac gasped in air at the touch of someone new.

Nick left a soft kiss at Mac’s temple before he let go and walked around to stand at the foot of the bed; glorious and wonderful and naked standing in front of Jack. Nick’s stomach had gone a little soft, but he was a scientist so it was expected, and it didn’t mean in any way that he wasn’t fit. It was just that little bit of softness gained by people who lived a more civilian life than Jack or Mac. Nick’s shoulders were tight with excitement, his arms large and muscled. Jack had always loved Nick’s forearms. Beautiful strong forearms. And those hands. Capable scientists hands, but so different from Mac’s. Nick’s hands were big and wide, but still gentle and delicate when it counted.

Nick leaned over the bed and crawled up Jack’s body. He pushed Jack’s legs apart so he could settle between them.

Mac watched hungrily, coming step by step closer to the bed as though he needed to concentrate on walking. His mouth hung open a little.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat. He reached down, and took Nick’s face in his hands, pulling him all the way up for a kiss. Nick tasted perfect; their breath shared, their bodies hard against each other. Jack grabbed a handful of Nick’s hair and pulled it a little harder than he would have Mac’s. Nick made an obscene noise across Jack’s tongue.

“That mouth,” Jack said when they came apart. He ran his fingers across Nick’s lips, wet with saliva.

Nick just grinned and crawled back down Jack’s body to rest between his knees.

Mac had reached the end of the bed, but still stood and watched, eyes all excitement and fire.

The first touch when Nick took Jack in hand was just wonderful warm pressure; pulling him up, so Nick could sink his mouth down over Jack. But the first feel of that tongue, that mouth, Jack’s eyes rolled up his head and he growled: “Fuck Nick!” Possessively into the air.

Nick’s blowjobs were something else entirely. Fast and hard and wet and a little rough. He took Jack deep quickly, sinking down as far as he could. And the noise. Nick made so much noise when he went down on Jack. As though the taste was the best thing that had ever crossed his tongue. He moaned and groaned, the noises bubbling into Jack’s skin and making his body hum. The feel of his sensitive skin hitting the back of Nick’s throat and going farther, travelling to that impossibly tight, beautiful vibrating place where Nick’s noises came from. And Nick just looked up at him with those big brown eyes, like he somehow still wanted more, even though he was taking everything. Blowjobs with Mac were different. Not bad, just so different. Mac did things slow, working Jack up from “yeah that feels good” to “holy god I’m coming” over a long period of time until Jack was a shaking mess underneath him. But Nick worked fast and hard.

Mac watched from the end of the bed. He looked like he was almost shaking he was so excited.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Jack said, cradling Nick’s face.

Nick pulled away reluctantly, as though all he wanted in the world out of the whole night was to taste Jack and swallow him down.

Before Nick could question why they were stopping, Jack reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been well used throughout the rest of the week. But there was still a lot left to go. Jack tossed the bottle to Mac.

Nick smiled, and got to his knees, tilting his hips to give Mac access while he hovered over Jack’s body, dropping kisses and licks to drive Jack crazy.

Mac crawled onto the bed, and clicked open the bottle.

Nick immediately sank his mouth down over Jack again, somehow deeper than he had been before. Jack hit his head against the headboard and fisted his hands in the sheets before he remembered exactly what Nick liked. He grabbed Nick’s hair tight, not to force him down, but to give the illusion of control. Nick’s noises got louder.

And then Mac had the lube spread on his fingers, and he met Jack’s eye as he slipped the first finger into Nick’s body.

Nick’s movements slowed as he relaxed and concentrated on letting Mac in.

Jack watched breathless as Nick adjusted and sped back up, his moans increasing.

Mac added more lube and a second finger, and Nick went crazy. At the top of each return of his lips he stopped and pulled off to lick and suck and drive Jack insane.

Mac added a third finger and Nick slipped his hands under Jack’s body, grabbing his ass tightly and pulling upward to give Jack the message.

Jack planted his feet and thrust gently up into Nick’s mouth. Nick’s moans increased and became frantic, spilling around Jack with each thrust.

Jack was getting close, how he hadn’t come already he wasn’t sure, maybe just the shock of the whole thing. But this wasn’t the way it was going to end.

“Nicky! Oh god Nicky!” Jack yelled, trying to use his grip on Nick’s hair to pull him off. “Stopstopstopstopstop Nicky you gotta stop.”

Nick pulled up and off suddenly with a loud wet noise. “Sorry… Jack…” he gasped. “You… just… taste… so good. Is everything… ok?”

Jack laughed, and it took him a few minutes to come back to himself. “Better than ok baby,” he said.

Nick suddenly bit into Jack’s thigh. Mac was still pressing his fingers in, a devious look on his face as he shifted and turned his wrist.

“Oh yeah, just like that!” Nick called out before he bit into Jack’s thigh again.

“Mac, get over here,” Jack said with a grin.

Mac slipped his fingers out of Nick and laid next to Jack on the bed.

“Oh come on,” Nick pleaded from where he still kneeled between Jack’s legs. “But he was doin’ such nice things to me.”

“I got better things in mind,” Jack said. He pulled Mac close to him and kissed him hard. But Jack didn’t let it last long. “Lay down Mac.”

Mac rolled onto his back. Jack grabbed the bottle of lube from the end of the bed.

“Other side,” Jack gave Mac’s hip a little smack, and he turned over without a word. It was a really good sign that Mac wasn’t saying much, meant he was so turned on he didn’t have the words. Mac had talked to him about it once afterward, when Jack had wondered if everything was ok; wondered if their sex was something Mac was suffering through in silence. Mac had explained that one of the things he loved about sex with Jack was the way it shut his brain off. All the impulses became physical and he could just not think, and feel instead. It was some kind of beautiful relief for him in addition to also feeling amazing.

Once they’d had that conversation, and Jack had stopped worrying, it was easy for him to see the ease, pleasure, and lack of hesitation in Mac. It was in the way his shoulders were relaxed and open; the way his mouth eased into smiles and silent moans; the look in his eyes that always said: keep going, never stop.

Mac lay on his stomach, relaxed and ready, face pillowed on his hands. Jack leaned over him and kissed along his back, bringing goosebumps out on that impossibly pale skin. 

Nick’s hands touched gently at Jack’s thighs, and travelled upward pinching skin and nipples along the way until he was holding Jack from behind, pressed up against him. Jack straightened up from Mac and leaned into that beautiful warm, solid touch.

Nick whispered in his ear. “Let me. I got this.”

Nick moved around to Mac. He brushed Mac’s hair up from his neck and kissed just along the hairline there. Mac writhed a little, but made no noise. Nick continued his kisses, and licks and nibbles along Mac’s skin.

Content that Mac was being given all the attention he deserved, the attention that would also help him relax, Jack moved down the bed and uncapped the small bottle in his hand.

Fingers wet, he started with one and pressed it into Mac slow and gentle. Mac had never been one for the rough stuff, slow and sensual was his preferred method. So Jack moved slow, but Mac was so relaxed from Nick’s attentions that he opened up under Jack quickly. Two fingers next, and he barely needed any time with those before he added a third. At number three Mac started to move against the mattress, seeking friction and relief from the pleasure building up in him. Jack knew these signs well, had learned to read Mac’s silent requests. Mac was ready to go.

“Nicky, come here,” Jack requested.

Nick growled against the skin in the middle of Mac’s back. “You taste so good Mac, baby,” he said into the skin there before leaving one last long lick.

Jack grabbed Nick hard and pulled them together with a crash, their mouths meeting all teeth and tongues fighting. He grabbed Nick’s hair and pulled his head back. Nick groaned at being manhandled, his tongue showing his appreciation in its fervour.

Jack stopped the kiss as quickly as it had started and put their cheeks together so he could whisper into Nick’s ear. “Just give me one minute, ok?” He requested.

“Yeah Jack, whatever you need,” Nick said seriously.

Jack pulled back and looked into those deep brown eyes, all care and concern. The next kiss was soft and full of all of the emotions Jack couldn’t talk about, fingers grasping to hold on to something that he wasn’t allowed to have. Something he’d squandered. 

And then he let go and lay down next to Mac. He brushed Mac’s hair out of his perfect face; all sharp cheekbones and jaw and ice blue eyes.

“This is it hoss,” Jack said, unable to resist planting a kiss on Mac’s bicep after he spoke. “There ain’t no turnin’ back after this.” He put his hand to Mac’s cheek, running his rough thumb over that perfect cheekbone. “You sure about this? You say stop and we’re done.” He didn’t look back at Nick. Nick would understand if they needed to end it. Jack ran his hand from Mac’s cheek, down his shoulder to rub comforting circles on his back; let him know that it was ok. Whatever they decided, they would decide together and it would be ok.

Mac blinked a few times, like he was trying to get back to a place where he could form thoughts that he could make into words. “I want it,” he whispered out, and it almost sounded like he was in pain. And Jack had heard that enough times to know what it sounded like. “I want this so badly. And so do you Jack.”

Jack took Mac’s cheek back into his palm and kissed Mac’s forehead. “You just say the word any time and we stop, ok?”

Mac nodded and sighed out a long breath that took the tension out of every muscle in his body, and then he closed his eyes.

Jack moved back to Nick and hugged him close, talking into his ear again. “Go slow,” Jack said. “He doesn’t like anything rough or fast. And he won’t tell you otherwise.”

He felt Nick nod against him.

“Not good enough cowboy,” Jack said, deadly serious despite the pet name. “Promise me. Slow.”

“I promise, Jack,” Nick answered, and if anything could be said about Nick Stokes it was that he was an honest man who could be held to his word. It was one of the things Jack loved so much about him. Finding an honest man was like finding a needle in a haystack.

“Alright then,” Jack said, and still the nervousness thrummed through him. He popped the cap on the bottle, and spilled it over his fingers before he took Nick in hand and spread the liquid generously there.

Nick straddled Mac’s thighs, took a deep breath, lined up, and started to slowly push in. Jack watched as every muscle in Nick’s body tensed up; calves all the way to his neck. And he hadn’t been wrong, those shoulder muscles were a glorious show all tightened up, rolling with each slow, hard inch he pushed forward.

Jack wanted to move forward, to kiss Nick, to run his hands over every muscle. But he knew it was for the best if he didn’t. He wanted Nick to concentrate while he worked himself into Mac. Wanted to make sure it was good for Mac, and distracting Nick and spurring him on wasn’t the way to do that. So Jack watched.

After a few inches, Nick pulled back. Mac’s body tried to follow, he pushed back on his arms. Good, that meant Nick was doing it right, making Mac want more. Oh god how that turned Jack on. The idea that these two beautiful men he loved were making each other feel so good. Nick didn’t listen to Mac’s silent begging, instead he pushed a hand down into the middle of Mac’s back to keep him still before he pulled almost all the way back and started to push in again, still slow.

Nick didn’t have the same issues with vocalization as Mac, and when he finally got himself all the way inside he just couldn’t keep it to himself anymore. “Oh Mac baby you feel so good,” Nick said, all praise in his voice.

Jack watched Mac push back further onto Nick, and Nick groaned in reply. “Yeah darlin’,” Nick said, “you want more, I’ll give you whatever you want.”

And hearing that beautiful Texas accent spill out of Nick’s mouth, getting heavier and heavier the more aroused he was, Jack just couldn’t wait anymore. He moved up behind Nick, straddling Mac’s legs and pushing Nick’s a little wider. He set a hand between Nick’s beautiful, muscled shoulder blades and pressed. Nick got with the program quick, and leaned forward onto his hands on either side of Mac’s body.

Jack pushed two wet fingers into Nick, making sure he was still open and ready. Jack took a handful of lube and hastily smoothed it over himself.

Nick glanced over his shoulder and nodded, his eyes heavily lidded with want. “Come on Jack,” he encouraged. “Please Jack.” It came out of Nick’s mouth almost broken, and his eyes were glassy with emotion.

Jack leaned over and bit Nick’s shoulder as he pushed inside. He didn’t move as slow as he would have with Mac, Nick liked it a little rough.

Nick and Jack groaned together as Jack slid all the way in, their bodies tight together.

“Oh god baby,” Jack said, grabbing at Nick’s hips and pulling back before pushing back in hard. Back into that tight beautiful heat that felt so different somehow from Mac. “Nicky. Fuckin’ hell Nicky. God I want you so bad.”

“I’m right here Jack,” Nick groaned out, head hung down so his forehead rested on Mac’s shoulder. “I’m right here.”

Jack gave a few more thrusts before his head cleared a little and he remembered Mac. Jack taking what he wanted from Nick wouldn’t give them all the satisfaction that he wanted for them. So Jack stopped moving. Nick keened in response, obviously not happy at the prospect.

Instead Jack pulled halfway out, grabbed Nick’s hips hard and pulled him backward. Nick made a noise that choked off in his throat. Jack wasn’t sure what to call that noise; it sounded a little like “Aw fuck” being screamed loud enough to wake the neighbours, but if there were words there they were barely distinguishable. And Jack could only imagine the overwhelming pleasure; sinking back onto Jack and stroking the inside of Mac’s body at the same time, had to be an overload.

But Nick got with the program quickly, and was soon moving his hips to give pleasure to the two men surrounding him. Sliding back onto Jack and then forward into Mac. Nick’s words left him and he started communicating in obscene noises. Jack watched as Nick’s arm and back muscles tightened and shifted and moved with each roll of his hips, and the strain of holding up his body.

And then suddenly, Jack could feel it coming, surging up from deep inside him, that wave of pleasure.

“Nicky, oh god Nicky, I’m close,” Jack managed to gasp out.

Nick stopped moving. Jack wrapped his arms around Nick, one around his waist, the other hand resting over Nick’s heart. And Jack took what he wanted. It wasn’t cruel, or too much, or too hard. Jack remembered the things Nick liked, he dreamt about them often enough. But his pace was fast and hard and he held Nick tight as he went over that edge.

“Nicky! God you feel so good. Nicky!” Jack called out as he came, his body shuddering through more thrusts as his skin hit peak sensitivity and he couldn’t do anything but babble Nick’s name over and over. And then at the end before he’d come back to himself again, something else tumbled out of him as he nuzzled his face just under Nick’s ear. “God Nicky I missed you, I love you so much.”

Nick groaned Jack’s name in response and pressed back onto Jack again as though he never wanted them to be separated. He held himself up on one hand and grabbed at Jack’s thigh, as though somehow they could get closer.

“Oh god don’t stop,” Nick said desperately, fingers clawing at Jack’s skin.

“Don’t really have a choice there cowboy,” Jack said as he laid a kiss to Nick’s back. Nick’s beautiful, beautiful back.

Jack looked down over Nick’s shoulder to see Mac propped up on his elbows and turned enough to watch them. In Jack’s excitement he’d pulled Nick back too far, pulling him away from Mac. But Mac’s face wasn’t full of anger or frustration, he smiled lovingly at Jack and Nick instead.

Mac sat up, pushing them off of him and turned toward them. He pulled Nick in for a kiss, and then Jack, lingering longer with Jack while Nick was pressed between them. And then Mac lay back into the pillows, and pulled Nick down toward him.

Jack lay down next to Mac, spent, but still needing to be close, to be touching. Mac turned to the side and kissed Jack sloppily. Jack closed his eyes to that kiss and relished in Mac silently telling him just how much he was enjoying himself. He could feel the moment Nick pushed back into Mac; Mac’s mouth went slack, his breathing quickened. Jack let his mouth go and found that Nick was right there with them, breathing their air, licking at Mac’s neck. The bed rocked under them as Nick brought his hips in faster and faster. Never too hard, just quick movements to stoke the pleasure inside of Mac, Nick kept his promise of not being rough.

Nick’s big arms bracketed Mac on the bed and he started chanting soft things into the skin of Mac’s throat, where it met collarbone. “Oh Mac, baby, come on. God damn you are beautiful. So beautiful. You feel so good.”

Mac reached over to Jack and took his hand, dragging it down between him and Nick, between arms and over stomach. Jack knew what he wanted, and he took Mac in hand in a tight grip. He twisted his wrist just that way that Mac liked and matched the rhythm Nick had set.

Mac threw his head back into the pillows, eyes closed, mouth open. He stuck out an arm and wrapped it around Jack’s shoulders pulling him tight against them.

Nick continued to say soft things against Mac’s skin. “Come on Mac. Let go. We got you baby,” Nick’s voice was so soft. “Right there? Is that it? You like that? Right there?” And his pace quickened impossibly more.

Mac’s fingers gripped Jack’s shoulder hard as he came, writhing underneath Nick who continued to fuck him through it, while Jack pulled a few more strokes from Mac.

Nick finally slowed, but not because he was done; he’d always been cursed with insane stamina, something Jack had never complained about. Nick pulled back, and grabbed Jack’s hand, spattered with Mac’s come. He lifted it to his mouth and licked the fingers clean, sucking on the thumb for too long.

“You’re a menace,” Jack smiled, but pulled Nick in for a kiss, tasting Mac on their tongues. He reached out blindly and gathered more of the mess from Mac’s stomach and took Nick in hand, fingers sliding through lube and come and making for a wonderful, wet grip.

“Please Jack,” Nick gasped against Jack’s lips, frantic fingers grasping all over Jack’s body. “Please let me fuck you. God please, I’ll do anything.”

Jack was done, and despite the actual porno happening around him, he wouldn’t be ready to go for a while yet. But Nick didn’t need him ready to go, Nick wanted to seek his own pleasure in Jack’s body, and that was just fine with him.

“Oh yeah, I’d like that a lot,” Jack replied. “Be gentle with me, it’s been a while.”

Nick dug in the duvet until he found the little bottle and covered his fingers, the bottle shaking in his hand. Jack reached out and took his wrist to still the shaking. “You ok Nicky?”

Nick’s eyes rolled back in his head. “Lay back,” he said, not answering the question.

Jack obeyed. Whatever Nick needed, Jack would provide, so he lay back next to Mac who was still recovering, panting from the orgasm that had raced through him only minutes before.

Nick pushed his first finger in, and the moment he did the shaking stopped. Jack remembered the feeling well, missed it more than a little if he was honest. But it wasn’t Mac’s idea of a good time. Mac was a bottom through and through, and Jack was more of a top anyway. But there were times when he missed the feeling of someone else inside him; someone who could wring a different kind of pleasure from him. Jack’s orgasm had loosened him up, and it wasn’t long before Nick slipped his fingers out and was ready to press two back in when Mac spoke.

“Let me,” Mac’s voice was hoarse as though he’d just screamed his way through the things they’d done instead of stayed silent.

“You want-” Nick motioned toward Jack.

Mac shook his head, and took a little of the lube from Nick’s fingers onto his own. “Together,” he said.

Nick shuddered. And Jack wondered if maybe he would be able to get it up that quick again after all. 

Nick and Mac folded their right hands together so they could each slip one finger inside Jack at the same time, and somehow it felt so different and amazing and Jack bucked against those fingers. And then they curled together and found that pleasure Jack had missed and he cried out, a sob for something he’d so desperately missed.

They pulled back, and Nick moved to add a third finger, but Jack shook his head.

“Too much?” Mac asked.

“Not enough,” Jack said. “I’m ready. Come on.”

Nick didn’t need any more invitation, he lined up and pushed in without any more preamble.

Mac lay back down beside Jack and nuzzled into his neck, rubbing comforting circles on his stomach.

Nick moved fast and hard, thrusting into Jack with everything he had, all of his muscles tensed and from the front the view was just as good as his back muscles. Nick’s face crumbled into emotion and pleasure all wrapped up together; tears gathered in his eyes but didn’t fall, his mouth fell open but he didn’t have any words left, only the grunts of movement and effort.

Jack held on to so many things: Nick’s body, the soft breath and sound of Mac near his ear, the pleasure that was shooting through him so soon after orgasm, the look on Nick’s face.

Nick thrust one last time hard, pushing Jack’s head up against the headboard. As his body tensed against Jack, a few words spilled out of Nick: “I love you too Jack.” An answer to the uncontrolled words that Jack had let loose when he’d come. Uncontrolled, but not untrue.

Nick fell limp on top of Jack, trapping Mac’s arm between them. And god it was perfect. Sweat and come and lack of air supply notwithstanding, it was bliss and Jack never wanted to get out of bed.

Mac was the first to move. Pulling his arm out from between the two of them was like pulling duct tape off their skin, but he finally freed himself. He came back with a warm wet towel. Nick was still slumped on top of Jack, another of Nick’s sexual quirks: despite his stamina, once he was done he was a rag doll for a long while after. Jack gently rolled them and Nick flopped onto his back. Mac’s gentle, nimble fingers cleaned up what needed to be cleaned up before he tossed the towel aside, forced Jack and Nick under the blankets, shut off the light and crawled in beside them. Nick ended up in between the two of them, already completely asleep.

Mac looked at Jack in the darkness over Nick’s soft snores, and raised an eyebrow. Jack couldn’t help but let sentimentality spill out in the look he gave back. He reached over Nick and tucked a piece of Mac’s golden hair out of his face. Mac nodded and lay down.

Jack watched Nick’s chest rise and fall with the soft rhythm of sleep. His face was so serene and beautiful, robbed of the emotions he’d been trying to keep back, just content and exhausted. The long dark lashes spread out on his cheeks, the tousled hair. It was all precious to Jack and he watched it as long as he could.

But Jack was absolutely spent. It felt like he’d run a marathon, or like that time he’d jumped out of the window of a burning building with Mac. Sleep pulled him down fast, and he slept like the dead. Later he’d recall little things from the middle of the night, like an arm thrown over him, or Nick sleepily pulling Jack close.

 

 

Jack woke up to bright sunshine streaming through the bedroom door. The curtains in the bedroom were still pulled shut, but light was leaking in from the living room.

He yawned and stretched, and looked over to find the King size bed empty. And then he sat bolt upright. No. This wasn’t happening. Had they both left? Had Mac woken up and realized the whole thing had been a mistake for him, and gone? Had Nick slunk off in the morning, feeling ashamed? 

No. No. No.

Jack jumped out of bed, naked as the day he was born and bolted into the main room where the TV was on low.

A fully clothed Nick and Mac were sitting together on the overstuff couch. Close. Very close. They were leaned over the coffee table looking at something, ignoring the sports highlights playing quietly on the TV.

“So you’re telling me,” Nick said softly, “that you used a plastic water bottle with handcuffs wrapped around it as a laden jar to collect electrical energy from a lightning storm?” The awe in Nick’s voice was evident. Which meant that he knew exactly what he was talking about. Jack, on the other hand, had no clue.

“Well, yeah,” Mac replied, no sense of pride in his voice just that constant “of course, anybody could do it” tone he always spoke with.

Jack took a few steps closer and saw that they were looking at pictures Mac had pulled up on his phone. Their shoulders brushing comfortably.

“Oh, I remember that one,” Jack said.

Nick turned around in surprise. “Mornin’ princess,” he said. “We thought you were gonna sleep all day.”

“And I was thinking you might even get dressed when you got up,” Mac grinned, looking him up and down.

“It’s not like you all ain’t seen it before,” Jack groused.

“I’m not complainin’,” Nick raised an eyebrow.

Jack waved off their attention and went back to the bedroom, he dug around in the clothes on the floor until he found a pair of boxers, not his own, but who cares when you’ve shared bodily fluids. He pulled them on and returned to the living room.

“There? Happy?” Jack asked.

Nick and Mac laughed together, still with that casual closeness, hands on forearms, shoulders jostling.

“Nick was telling me about some of his experiments at CSI and I couldn’t resist sharing a few of mine,” Mac picked up the conversation as though they hadn’t sent Jack away to cover his junk. “You didn’t tell me he was a genius.”

“Come on now,” Nick waved the attention away, always humble, his face turning red.

“So I was telling him about how the Phoenix has an opening in the Forensic Science department,” Mac said, eyebrows raised in Jack’s direction. “And that he should totally think about it.”

Jack’s blood froze for a second. What was happening? Working side by side with your ex and your boyfriend, who you just had a threesome with seemed like a mighty awkward situation to be in. And Mac wouldn’t be suggesting anything more than that… would he?

Nick’s head was ducked, his face still a little pink.

“Can I talk to you a minute, Mac?” Jack asked, standing up and heading back toward the bedroom.

“I should just get out of here anyway,” Nick said, getting up from the couch.

“Don’t you move a damn muscle Nicky,” Jack said. “You sit that pretty little ass right back down there and give me two minutes with Mac.”

Mac patted Nick on the shoulder and followed Jack to the bedroom where they closed the double doors.

“Mac, I gotta be honest I got no idea what’s goin’ through your head right now,” Jack whispered. “Which normally is fine, and I just roll with it and let you do your brilliant, but scary plans thing… but this is somethin’ else.”

“You know, I may seem like I’m totally out of it… in the moment,” Mac paused to find the right phrase, never very comfortable talking about sex. “But I’m not stupid.” He was grinning ear to ear, like he’d got the idea for a genius plan that didn’t have a 50% change to kill them. “You and Nick? Come on man, there’s something there between you guys. You guys said ‘I love you’s’ more than once last night. That’s not just some random ex.” He put his hands on Jack’s shoulders.

Jack’s heart stopped, for the 300 millionth time in the last day or so. “What are you saying Mac?” He asked, emotion choking his chest. “Are you tryin’ to get me and Nick back together? Are you… breakin’ up with me?”

Jack knew it. The whole stupid thing had been a bad stupid idea. And now he was going to lose Mac over it.

Mac shook his head, smile faltering a little. “No Jack! God no. Never that. I was there too. And…” Mac swallowed hard. “I love you too.”

Jack sighed out all of his worries, and wrapped his arms around Mac’s waist pulling him in close and kissing him softly. Mac didn’t use the “l word” lightly. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence with them. “I love you,” Jack said.

“What I’m saying is, why can’t we make it work together?” Mac asked. “All three of us? Is that so crazy?”

“It’s pretty crazy,” Jack replied, stepping back a little to see if Mac was serious. “I mean, not the craziest idea you’ve ever had, but it’s pretty damn crazy.”

“I was there Jack, you can’t tell me that we didn’t all just…” Mac looked at the air like he was paging through a dictionary trying to find the right word, eyes flitting back and forth.

“Fit,” Jack suggested, the word coming easily to him. Because they had just fit. They could read each other, there’d been no sense of jealousy or possessiveness, they’d all just been in the moment together.

Mac nodded. “Yeah. Perfectly.”

“But that’s just sex Mac,” Jack argued. “There’s more to being together than just sex.”

“Come on, he’s a science nerd,” Mac motioned toward the living room. “We’ve been talking for hours and I cannot get enough.”

“Hours?” Jack asked. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Too long.” Mac laughed. “Seriously though, you know him. Do you think we’d get along?”

“If not for me bein’ in the middle I’d say you two were made for each other,” Jack admitted.

“Come on Jack,” Mac pleaded, “just let him know the option’s there.”

Jack felt a smile creep across his face. “Are we really gonna do this?”

“I think so,” Mac said simply. He didn’t let Jack say anything else, just opened the doors and went back to the living room where he fell back onto the couch right beside Nick, their shoulders touching.

“So Nicky,” Jack said, sitting in the chair opposite. “Mac’s right. That job at Phoenix is perfect for you, if you want it?”

“Yeah?” Nick asked, grinning and relaxing back into the couch.

Mac put his arm around Nick’s shoulders.

“Do you think they’d take me?” Nick asked.

“The job is yours if you want it,” Jack said with a wink, “I know the boss and I’ve got a little clout.”

Nick snuggled further down into the couch and Mac’s embrace.

“I mean,” Jack said, seriously, “that is, if you’re really thinking that you want to pick up stakes. You’ve been in Vegas a while now…”

“I’ve been looking for a new challenge actually,” Nick said. “Vegas hasn’t really been the same… for a while now.”

There was a story there, something painful, but if this all worked out then Jack had all the time in the world to hear that story.

“Well it’s settled then,” Jack said, getting up and grabbing the suite’s cordless phone. “I’ll call Matty later and get you the job.” Jack tossed the phone to Mac and flopped down on the couch, head in Nick’s lap. “For now, order us up some breakfast there genius.”

Jack tipped his head back when he didn’t hear the phone dialling. Upside-down Mac’s smile was just as cute as right side up. “What you waitin’ for slick?”

“It’s not exactly breakfast anymore,” Mac replied.

“Fine, lunch, whatever, just get me some grub I’m starvin’,” Jack said shifting on the couch to settle into a more comfortable position. “I lost a significant amount of calories last night.” He chuckled to himself at that one.

Mac dialled up and ordered room service while Nick ran his fingers through Jack’s buzzed hair.

Once the call was made they turned the volume up on the TV: a Texas Rangers game in the top of the 4th.

They ate lunch and watched the game, and when Nick didn’t want the rest of his fries, the bottomless pit also known as Angus MacGyver scooped them up, and Jack offered Nick half of the second burger he’d ordered.

Things were going to work out just fine, cause Mac was right, when it came right down to it, they just fit.


End file.
